


Back at War

by Miss_Napoleon



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Camp, Chevalier (Versailles) - Freeform, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Intimacy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Multi, Nederlands | Dutch, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Oral Sex, Partying, Pre-War, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Sex, True Love's Kiss, War, monchevy - Freeform, monseiur (Versailles)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Napoleon/pseuds/Miss_Napoleon
Summary: Philippe is making his way in the franco-dutch war how he can, but one night after the battle he gets a surprise in his tent. From there on forward war will change for him and it will be a seek for his own glory.





	1. The one with the suprise in the tent

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I writte in english (It's my mother tongue along with Spanish, but had never wrote in it) so sorry for the mistakes in grammar and so.  
> Also this is setted after season 2 finale, so... i guess spoilers from season 1 and 2. The rest is invented by me, i did a mix with all the story I have read about it and my own imagination... so maybe some aspects are not as it was at the time they lived.

Philippe was walking back to his tent after a long partying night to celebrate the winning battle and taking the city and the castle. The soldiers enjoyed the affection from their superiors and Philippe should admit he liked not being a prince sometimes, but being part of his soldiers; it had always make him comfort.

He could distinguish the figure of a man on a horse next to his tent, his heart flipped over in his chest once he notice it was news from Versailles. He had had a few letters from Liselotte lately, but it seemed like ages since he got one from the chevalier and he was angering to know what had happened to receive no news from him. He walked faster and heled his hand up to the man to receive his litters, two pieces of paper got caught by his fingers, and he sighted in disgust when he distinguished the seal of the king.

He turned around and look at his valet.  
“Call Jacques, and bring some wine.” He demanded, before walking directly to the door of his tent. The valet vow and flew off, noticing the anger building up in Monsieur.  
Phillipe entered the tent while taking off his gloves and opening the seal from his brothers letter, still in anger about none of the news he wanted, clutching his teeth together while he read. 

Suddenly a small cough came from the table next to him and he jumped of his feet a few steps back, his hand already on the handle of his sword and glanced to where the noise came from. And there he was, glass of wine in his hand, legs crossed gently, gold swirls framing his face and that look of always knowing what he was doing. Phillipe relaxed in his position but still looked stunned about what he was looking at. The chevalier outfitted gorgeously in war clothes, in bright dark blue, perfect to suit his eyes, sipping slowly to the glass of wine with his perfect thin lips, and a thin smile on them.  
“What are you doing here?” He asked him when he had caught his breath back again “Have you fucked all the pretty boys and girls at Versailles already?”  
The chevalier laughed and left the glass on the table before getting up to approach Philipe with a smile on his face. At the very moment he was going to hold Monsieur’s waist, a young man entered the tent with two glasses and a bottle of wine in his hands. The new incomer froze at the entrance, not used to this new scene; and Phillipe smiled at the situation.  
“You’re dismissed” he said, with the smile still on his lips. The young man started to turn around slowly, trying not to be noticed. “But leave the wine.” Phillipe appointed. He did so and almost run out of the tent.  
“I see you haven’t lost your time either” said the chevalier with a sided look, once they were back alone, continuing his duty of approaching the prince, hooking his hands to his waist, and glancing at his light eyes, full of what looked like happiness mixed with passion.  
In deed it was Phillipe who shorten the few centimetres there was between them to find themselves in a kiss, clenching himself further to him by holding his elbows. Just when the kissing was making them hot, it was the same who started who turned away from the grip, making the chevalier moan from the loss of contact.  
“Seriously, why are you here?” Phillipe asked, frowning and looking into the chevalier eyes.  
“I asked your brother to send me here when I heard the war was going to continue for long. As a help for the king, for France” He answered, with a very superiority voice, imitating the kind of tone people used at the court, and that Phillipe was kind of missing.  
“Are you sure you didn’t do something amusing to him and he didn’t send you here to assure you got killed?” He answered with another question, performing a side smile.  
“I do know how to war, you know that, don’t you? Probably better than you”  
“Yes” Phillipe paused for a second, stealing a small kiss from him. “In bed.”  
He turned from him after his last words and walked to the table, serving the both of them a glass of wine. He emptied one of them in one swing and filled up again before handling the other glass back at the chevalier, who took it with his hand, still in his place, and drank a sip.  
“I’ve heard you won a good square today” he took another sip “got yourself a castle.”  
“Well I didn’t do it on my own.”  
And that gave the chevalier a hint of what he was suspecting. Phillipe was acting in his ‘I’m a war soldier’ way, feeling all manly and acting in a more aggressive way. Even he was not used to this part of Phillipe, he quite enjoyed it when he could, and sometimes some changes in roles was a good play. So he was interested in pushing this new-ish mood his prince was approaching.

He smiled back and walked to the absent looking Phillipe, resting on the side of the table, who had already drank another glass of wine. He was still wearing his battle clothes, dressed in black what made his skin look even more like small diamonds stitched together. His sword still on him, hints of dirt framing his face, his hair quite a mess in different sized curls all around with not a clear place to sit, just like when he got out of bed; so tempting.  
“I don’t doubt it” he said once he got to him and paused his hand on his cheek, calling for attention “but I’m sure you were one of the important factors to achieve it.”  
Phillipe looked back at him, with thoughts running fast thought his mind, you could see it in his eyes, deciding what to do next. The decision took too long for the chevalier desires so this time was him who kissed the prince, getting passion and anger back from him through his lips.  
Phillipe got up from his rest, still kissing his partner and holding to him tightly while pushing him to walk towards the bed, on the opposite side of the tent. The kisses became urgent like trying to catch breath from each other, and both of their hands started in anger to look for naked skin, searching for cords to untie and buttons to undo.  
The back of chevalier’s legs crashed into the edge of the bed and he fell seated on it, with a little fright that made him smile. Phillipe, in his now superior position, took his sword and coat of; and the chevalier copied, taking off his own coat too, to find both of them in their shirts; the chevalier’s bright white and Phillipe’s with some stains from the battle field. It was not until now that the chevalier noticed some blood stains on his shirt, along with the dust and mud. But he didn’t have much time to keep on this thoughts, as Phillipe had already bend down at his feet, catching him in a surprise, he didn’t think it was going to go this way, but it was not him who was going to say no.  
Phillipe’s quick fingers didn’t take long to undo his pants, but it seemed like ages, as they were already too tight on him. It was great to see Phillipe’s eyes in his hunger for sex again, after such a long time; no one was like him. He rested his hands on the bed behind him and let the expert hands of his partner get in work, moaning at the first touch of the skin of his hand on his prick. Phillipe smiled and looked up at the noise the chevalier did with every shake of his hand, torturing him by stopping suddenly every time the heat was building up. He was, indeed, playing his ‘war’ game, and it made the chevalier want to grab him from his hair and pull him against his crotch. But he grabbed on to the sheets of the bed, trying to tame himself, frighten that if he didn’t he could scare the prince away. He had to bite his lips with the first touch of Phillipe’s tongue on him, he didn’t think the tent sides where soundproof much. But he couldn’t help the gasps when, after licking all the way up and down, he put his whole mouth around him. And after a few ups and downs of his head, and his expert tongue doing his excellent job, he was lost and couldn’t help but thrusting against his throat. 

This instinct movement made Phillipe move one of his hands to the chevalier’s hip, holding it tight against the bed, keeping him from moving. Even if the game seemed as usual, all the power and rules settled on Phillipes hands at the moment; driving the chevalier in pleasure and craziness at the same time. He continued with his game, sucking up and down over and over again until he felt his prick hardening in desire, just to stop for some seconds, looking up at the tortured chevalier heading back with almost tears in his eyes and holding tight with his fist to the bedding; and later dropping a smile just before keep going with the torture.  
“Oh, god; just finish it, you’re torturing me!” he said to him holding his head and grabbing his hair not too hard, but not too soft one of the times he had held his head back up, between gasps, trying to catch breath.  
And so he did, after a maleficent smile, he continued sucking him, with a steady rhythm; letting go to the grip on his hip and taking it to his balls pulling tight up. He could notice him harden again, but this time he didn’t stop; he sensed how he let himself lie back in bed, arching his back, pulling the sheets with his hands; and finally letting go of a high moawn at the back of his throat when he came in his mouth, with deep beats. But even then, he didn’t stop licking and sucking every drop he could, hearing noises of extreme pleasure that was almost pain from the chevalier’s mouth.

Chevalier brought his hand to his face, taking off a lock of hair from it while he tried to catch his breath back again, looking up at the ceiling of the dark blue tent. But he didn’t had much time to relax until he notice Phillipe taking off his boots, he held his head up to him, watching how he work on taking off his tights now; he frowned and chuckled, making Phillipe look up and find the chevaliers eyes on him just when he had worked his way with his pants.  
“My turn” he answered to the not asked question he could read on the chevalier’s face, while taking off his own boots and tights.  
He let his head fall on the bed again with a smile, and welcomed Phillipe with his hands when he crawled on top of him from the end of the bed. Urgent for a kiss, the dark haired sat on top of him and rested his hands on both sides of his face, he could never get tired of it, first gentle and suddenly more passionate kisses. The chevalier pulled him down against him, looking for more friction between them, and he smiled at the moan Phillipe couldn’t hold back between the kisses. His hands travelled down to his untied pants with intentions of liberating his prick from the oppression, but he found another hand who stopped him, and he looked at him with surprised eyes, who had stopped the kissing and had that maleficent look on his face again.

Phillipe took the chevaliers hand over the blonde curls and held it there while pushing him with his hips against the bed, always with a smile on his face. He loved the way he looked when trapped, the confusion in his eyes; almost as much as when he was secure of himself. And after a couple of months fucking for necessity, feeling the truly passion and care in the chevalier’s hands was an amazing feeling. He kissed him again, trying to transmit the way he had missed him with no words. With his free hand he finished the work the chevalier tried to do, releasing himself from his pants and allowing the friction to tighten between them; gasping at the contact and noticing himself getting even harder. He travelled with his hand upwards, pulling the white shirt up and looking at his partner’s perfect body, still holding one of his hands up, noticing that his other hand didn’t move from the grasp on the bed, like in fear; he couldn’t help himself another smile.  
He brought his fingers to touch the chevalier’s lips, gently, keeping eye contact with him, almost threatening him. He smile when he let his lips apart, allowing his fingers in, and liking them with an expert tongue. Phillipe couldn’t help but gasp at the sensation, losing himself and making the pressure against the chevalier even thither, still looking back at his confident eyes.  
He couldn’t wait much longer, and a soon his felt his fingers wet enough he changed them for his mouth, kissing almost in agony again, like he lived from that mouth. Taking his hand down, working his way in him with his wet fingers, listening to his moan, like music for his hears, eyes bright open, biting his bottom lip as he saw him lay his way back and close his eyes in pleasure. He kept on going, looking tightly at the expressions of the man under him, delighted by the visions that this higher roll in the play was giving him, coming back in and out, licking his own fingers now and then; keeping the back and forth movement with his hips, trying to be patient, making everything ready, admiring his movements and noticing his prick coming hard again and pushing against his.  
He let his hand go, numb by the tight holding, and he found the hand pulling him closer down by his hair.  
“God, do it now, don’t start with the torturing again” he said with a plea, almost without breath, gasping trough his words. Phillipe smiled and did as he was told, he was not going to admit he was waiting for the real sign, out of practice about when it was de moment. The chevalier kissed him with anger one last time before letting him go, Phillipe sat on his knees between his legs, holding on to his prick moving up and down in intention of moisturized before holding himself at the entrance.  
“Careful“ the blond one said, almost in a whisper. Phillipe’s eyes glanced a second, almost in anger trying to decide if those words meant to be a recall about his inexperience or, on the other side, a sing of weakness. He decided to shake the thoughts off his mind, and looked back down, concentrating in the first push. He hold his breath at the tightness, feeling the chevalier’s body tremble with every inch he pushed in, holding on to his hips to keep him close, watching how his hands looked for somewhere to grip; he leant in forward once he couldn’t get any deeper, leaning his weight on his arm, next to him; he pushed the chevalier’s shirt further up and took it off him, to later touch every inch of his torso gently, generating some pressure, playing time to let him get used to the position, appreciating his choked breaths from pleasure, and also letting himself relax, trying to control himself no to start thrusting hard as drove for desire.  
The chevalier pushed himself up holding on to Phillipe’s arm, just enough to catch his mouth and get those kisses going again. While they breathed at each other he helped Phillipe out of he’s own shirt, now soaked in sweat; and Phillipe couldn’t stop himself anymore and started moving his hips, slowly, back and forth; making himself shiver and obligating to separate from the kiss to hold he’s breath if he didn’t want to scream.  
He opened his eyes wide in surprise when it was the chevalier who thrusted against him hard and looked back at him with maleficent eyes; so that was all he needed to speed up, leaning with one hand over him and holding on to his hips with the other one, getting a stable position to start thrusting harder, biting his bottom lip, trying to concentrate, avoiding looking at the chevaliers face, filled with pleasure, arching himself in lust; hoping to be able to control himself long enough. But he got caught by his shoulders and pushed down into a kiss, full of desire, pushed into his companion’s already fully hard prick, creating friction between their bodys with the constant and aggressive thrusting, making Phillipe moan into the blonde’s mouth, he was not going to stand it much more after this.  
And so it happened, with the chevalier pushing him closer, he could fell the grip even harder on his prick, making friction so tight that he couldn’t stop himself from screaming in pleasure and finding the urge to thrust harder and deeper, while under him the chevalier melted in moans, gasping to take breath, tilting his head back and arching his back to catch the most contact he could. Phillipe got himself back on his knees, freeing from the grip only to get hold of his hips and bring him onto him for a couple last times before he came into him, arching back and closing his eyes in a loud moan; noticing the chevalier holding his body up, welcoming the last pulsations in short groans. Acting fast after he came, he continued thrusting and moved his hand to the chevalier’s still hard prick, wanting to finish wat he started, moving his hand up and down on the chevalier while moving back and forth into him, just to make him come, between loud screams and shivers, in a few moves. Phillipe couldn’t stop looking at him, delighted by the lust written all over him after the orgasm.

Phillipe let himself free and laid next to the chevalier on the bed, looking at the ceiling while trying to compose himself, listening to the rhythmic breath at his left. He tilted his head to look at him again, with a smile, still wondering…  
“Why are you here?” he asked. The chevalier first replied with a smile, unable to get enough air to speak. Then, he turned on his side, making his blonde curls, wet by sweat, fall over his face; Phillipe reached to get them out of the beautiful view.  
“Obviously, you were right” small pause to stare at the prince frowning “your royal highness” it melted Phillipe in desire when the chevalier used the protocol words to him, and he knew it. “The king send me here to a certain death” now monsieur’s eyebrows lifted “from pleasure”. 

Phillipe smiled while he got reached with a small sweet kiss before the chevalier got off the bed, to reach for the wine at the table. The prince helped himself on his elbows to look at the perfect naked body walking around the room in the soft light of the last flames in the fire, filling and empting the glass of wine in thirst, appreciating the drops on sweat all over his chest. He got himself off the bed and reached for his night gown, after all the action he could start noticing the cold in the place. He walked to the overture of the tent, peeking out, flanked by soldiers “wood, the fire is going out” he ordered. Sometimes he started to wonder the thoughts that should run in the soldiers and the servants minds, and he could even imagine their pricks hardening in their pants from the pleasure noises that came from inside.

He walked back to the bed and grabbed a blanket before reaching to the chevalier, throwing it over his shoulders. “It can get very cold here” he reached for a small kiss “not at Versailles anymore”

Two servants entered, one worked on lifting up the fire in the middle of the tent, the other one brought a tray with food and water and left it on the table. “Definitely been heard…” the chevalier said, turning towards the food, and hiding his blushed cheeks from Phillipe; but he smiled, he didn’t need to see to know it. The prince took a seat next to the fire and sipped at his glass of wine; feeling better than ever looking up at the sun of his life. No king around, no court eyes looking in disgust or disapproval… just his two favourite lovers, war and the chevalier.


	2. The one with the speaking of revelion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the siege on Saint-Omer continues the prince and his men decide to move into the village in order to decide the next move in war. But a letter sent to Philippe wants to change his plans and his happines, and this will be the moment for the chivalier to show how good it could be for him.

A loud bang of wood followed by an angry ‘shhh’ woke up the chevalier to the light of an early morning, it took his eyes some seconds to get used to see the servants taking out of the tent a heavy trunk. He sat up on the bed and panned the room, looking at other servants putting away the furnishings and moving around, stopping at the sight of Phillipe being dressed, giving him his back.  
“Where is the room going?” He asked, passing his fingers through his hair. Phillipe turned round to his voice and glanced a mad look at the servants, he knew they were going to wake him up. He walked towards the bed.   
“We’re moving to the abbey in the town” he said, gently; reaching over to kiss the sleeping beauty. “But first I have a meeting to set the next tactics” He walked back to his valet again, to finish dressing up. “You should rest until we part, I believe the journey here from Versailles is long and tedious”  
The chevalier let himself fall back on the bed again pulling the blankets up, over his naked body, remembering where he had got last night, to war, to a cold and muddy campsite; he was no longer between the comfy and shiny walls of Versailles.  
“May I ask who are you meeting?” He asked, getting a thought from the back of his mind. Phillipe got the question as if he could read the chevalier’s mind.  
“Yes, your brother is here”  
“Oh, how delighting” he answered back, rolling his eyes. That was going to be a curious encounter. Phillipe finished getting ready and walked back to the bed with a sided smile on his face. “Rest” he said, before walking out of the tent, leaving the servants still working on empting the room.

The chevalier walked out of the tent a few hours later putting on his gloves, looking around at the state of the camp in the morning, men full of mud walking around, noises… he looked at the sky to find it full of clouds and dark grey. “Great, rain…” he thought. He glanced at the noise of a horse riding towards him and he saw Phillipe’s awesomeness, his hair waiving in the air, dressed in black with a silver coat, riding a stunning white horse.  
“So, how are we getting to the abbye?”  
“Ridding, of course…” a servant offered the chevalier the reins of a tall grey horse, he looked at it with insecure eyes, sighing. “…the men like to see their officers take the towns they have won…” Phillipe continued talking looking at the distance, keeping his horse in place.   
“Great morning to go ridding…” the chevalier said with a buff, ignoring his words, pulling the reins over the horse’s head and pulling himself onto it.   
Phillipe looked at him, frowning, not understanding his words, until the chevalier sat on the horse and he could see the pain on his face; he raised his eyebrows in surprise and couldn’t help a laugh.  
“How long is the ride?” the chevalier asked, trying to comfy himself while the prince still laughed.  
“You get used to it” he answered, turning his horse around and started to gallop. The chevalier followed, trying to hide another hint of pain on his face.  
“You do? How long does it take?”  
“Years.” He answered from ahead and speeded up. The chevalier sighted and followed along. 

They entered through the door of the fortified city along with the rest of the officers, all following behind Monsieur’s horse who leaded the way. The Chevalier had gotten a surprised look from Louis, his brother; when they had seen each other, and a “ahh good, we definitely needed you here” with a sincere smile from Antoine, the marquis d’Effiat; what made the man around share a laugh. This encounter made the chevalier feel a little bit less regretful about accepting to go to war, it reminded him of the times they all used to play around the palais-royale at Paris, he only hoped Louis didn’t start the “big-brother” game.

In the way through the city the soldiers formed at the sides of the streets cheering and greeting the entourage, who greeted back; they must have looked like a group of angels, Phillipe thought, ridding war horses in their best clothes. He definitely decided that the chevalier looked the best in his dark emerald coat, contrasting with his perfect blonde curls and highlighting his eyes; he had personally choose his pearl coloured coat to match him. The rest also looked stunning, but he had always special eyes for him.  
Once at the enclosure of the abbye they all dismount their horses and entered to a dinner table for themselves, so they past the rest of the afternoon eating, drinking and switching from battle worries to childhood memories of all them. Phillipe was in the best mood ever, with the sensation of being on top off all of them, not having his brother on top, and still feeling surrounded by his best and closest friends.  
After dinner they decided to have a game of cards, while still drinking wine and talking about fun times.  
“We could do with some nice women around” said Louis, emptying his glass and asking for more wine with a sing of his hand.  
“There’s no women at war” Monsieur answered, plain voice, looking at his cards and moving them around in his hand.  
“Oh, that’s why you like it so much, eh?” Antoine said in an amusing voice. The prince clutched with a side smile and raised his eyebrows, still not looking up from his cards.  
“But if there’s no women at war…” Louis started, and made an intriguing pause “what’s Phillipe doing here?” And he didn’t mean the prince, but his brother, who rolled his eyes, and the rest cracked in laughs, the chevalier finally joining them.

When it was already closed night and the stories started to be quite private, at least for the chevalier’s looks, who glanced down to his feet listening to the ‘non-stop-speaking’ drunk Louis de Lorraine; Philipe decided it was time to part to their apartments when he could see embarrassment in his lover’s eyes. They all parted to their rooms by separate.  
The chevalier had been walking around the room for long five minutes, glancing at the door now and then; before that, he had tried to read a book, to write some letters, he even had tried to sleep… waiting for the call, but the door never opened since he got in. He looked at the Valet, almost falling asleep himself, still standing up in must, waiting for the chevalier to dismiss him. He sight “oh for god’s sake” and he went directly to the door, and opened it himself, as the valet was not quick enough; and walked directly to the prince rooms.

The guard at the door opened it a few meters before the chevalier got there, what made him breath in relief, a good sing, he was welcomed. The door closed back behind him and he looked for Phillipe around the room. He was giving the back to the door, sitting in a porcelain bathtub that steamed from the hot water, his elbows resting on the sides and his hands holding his head, looking down, his black hair wet, dripping on his back. You could see an empty glass and a jug of wine on a table next to the bath, with also two open letters next to them. “It took you ages” he said to the silent chevalier.  
“I was…” he started while walking his way, silent again thinking if it was positive to explain he was waiting for HIM to call, maybe not in his mood. When he got nearer to the bath, looking at him, he could notice some wounds and bruises on his back and arms, wondering why he hadn’t notice last night. Phillipe got up in the bath by the time chevalier had reached his side, and reached his hand to the Valet, asking for his gown. The chevalier looked closely at him stepping out of the water and getting covered. He reached at the table and filled two glasses with wine, he turned back at Phillipe, now looking out the tiny window of the castle; nothing to do with the huge windows of Versailles. He walked to him and offered him the glass, he took it and later held up his hand to dismiss the servants.  
They standed there, next to the window, in silence for a few minutes, Phillipe looking out and the chevalier kind of switching looks from Monsieur to the window and back.  
“He won’t let me have it…” the prince finally said, with an angry background to his voice. The king was in his mind.  
“He has to… YOU are actually doing it, he is not here, he can’t deny it” he answered back, taking a big sip of his glass. Monsieur nodded and walked away, leaving the glass intact on the table and going to sit on the bed. The chevalier took a deep breath, he was indeed upset by something, and he had not got it.  
“I mean…” Phillipe started, he didn’t want to argue, he was looking for comprehension and support, even if he could do nothing to the intentions of the king “if we do win to William d’Orange, what looks probable, he won’t let me come back ever again…”  
To war, he meant. If Phillipe took the glory of defeating the Kings worst opponent, at least at the moment, he would to anything to keep him off the way. He’d be so jealous from not being the centre of attention, and because of this he would punish his brother taking what he liked most.   
Some images of cold cell’s came to the chevaliers mind and he couldn’t help a shiver, hoping he was not part of the punishment this time. He left his glass at the table, next to Phillipe’s and walked to stand in front of the very concerned prince, reaching a hand to his chin, making him look up at his eyes, he could even notice some water in them.  
“Then you have to enjoy your last chance, from now on until the last battle” he got a sided smile as an answer. He leant in to kiss him, softly but with a hint off passion. He couldn’t deny that Phillipe was actually almost naked in front of him.

“I had to give up to many things I liked and…” paused for a second, while the chevalier sat next to him, putting a hand on his back searching to comfort him. Phillipe breathe, trying to find the words without overcoming in anger. “I even ended letting him take MY things because I thought he would let me some things I wanted the most if I did” many of the times he had to breathe deeply and let the room so he would not try to punch his brother, came to his head. All those times he listened to rumours leaving him as the stupid one, he tried to tell himself he didn’t care because, he didn’t really want all those things. He didn’t really want a wife for himself, or power in politics, or a place in the council… but he didn’t want him to take everything that was supposed to be his.

The chevalier was listening quietly, trying to read between the lines, looking for the reasons behind the words. He looked at him, frowning, it was hard when he was so hurt and he could see the same look every time, and every time his brother was part of the pain, directly or indirectly. He looked back up, trying to think of the correct words to comfort the prince, and he suddenly recognised the seal of the letters at the table, one from Madame and one from the king. “He wrote to you” he said, looking back at him. Phillipe grin and tilted his face a bit.  
“He’s sending more troops toward us”  
“Well that’s a good thing, you will have more forces”  
“He wants to make him go back in fear, but not to attack… he doesn’t want us to attack either” he took a deep breath “he wants us to outcome him so he goes and I get no victory…” he stood up, here came the anger “no glory” he said as final word and took the glass from the table to drink it all at once. The chevalier leaned against his elbows on the bed, still looking at him when he started walking back and forth, pressing his fingers into fist, looking at the anger grow in his cold eyes; but he was still in his gown and wet hair, and he look so nice like that.  
“You could… not do what he wants” The chevalier answered, looking down at his nails, trying to downplay the moment, to ease his anger. Monsieur stopped and looked at him, astonished, wondering if he was saying it for real. The chevalier continued while he got up and stud closer to him “I mean… If you know this is the last time, whatever you do… why not do what you really want?” He could see the thoughts run fast in the prince’s mind, his eyes shine in contemplation, thinking of what he just had said.   
The seconds seemed forever, but at least Phillipe’s answer was to kiss the chevalier, aggressively, in an urge of passion. He wondered how he could always do that to him, make him feel like the king of the world, make him forget about all the troubles and problems. He reached his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. “How do you do it?” he finally asked what he was thinking.  
“What?” he answered, still trying to pull back to the kiss.  
“This. Making me feel better”  
“Oh” he said, smiling back to him, holding his hand to his face to take a black wet curl that was bothering in the way. “Well… I think I can say I know you well, my love…” he reached for another kiss “and I can do it even better” he add on, while pulling him towards the bed, himself walking backwards. He got up and he tapped on the bed at the spot between his legs.

Phillipe, still standing at the end of the bed smiled and sighted to the thoughts that started to appear in his head. He got himself up on the bed too and made his way to the place the chevalier offered, giving him his back just after taking a small kiss. The chevalier passed one hand underneath his arm to reach his torso and pulled him closer while unbuttoning his vest with the other one, managing to take it off onehanded. In just a few seconds Phillipe notice his hand pulling his hair back just to follow with a brief bite on the neck that made him close his eyes, almost wanting to pull down that hand that was stopped at his chest, not allowing him to move much from the position. He pulled his gown down his shoulders while still kissing his neck, making shivers come up his spine. He bit his lower lip trying to contain a moan and relax himself when the chevalier started going down, kissing his back while moving his hand up his nape, taking a grip at his hair tugging from it and making his head fall backwards onto his shoulder; he couldn’t help the moan this time.   
The hand that was holding him in place loosened a bit and made his way down to take his prick, another shiver came up his spine, making him sit straight. His heartbeat raised making his breath heavy, almost the same rhythm that the chevalier’s hand was reaching. He loved the touch of his expert hand, he always knew the moves, the right pressure, everything that made him lose himself.   
But the grip disappeared and made him open his eyes to wonder what happened, to look for the source of his pleasure, turning around to see the blonde haired, now with no shirt on, reaching for the pocket of his vest, taking out a small bottle, which he recognized immediately, rose oil; it seemed he always had it on hand. Phillipe smiled and moved his hands to help the chevalier loosen from his breeches, untying with experienced hands; getting pulled into a kiss with a hand on his neck, in a way of gratitude for the help.

Once Phillipe got rid of the pants, the chevalier opened the bottle and dripped some oil on to his hands while pulling the prince down with his kiss, to lie sideways on the bed. He pulled himself closer to him, taking a sweet bite of his lip, making a thrust with his hips towards him, delighted by the friction between their pricks, and more delighted even by the moans of his highness between his arms. He travelled his fingers down his spine, splippering by the contact of the oil on the skin, looking closely at his face and his expressions. He smiled at the low groan that came from the back of his throat, pulling his head back, when he had entered his fingers into him; and he couldn’t help but kiss him when he saw him melting in pleasure under his hand.

It didn’t took long until the little impatient prince started to ager to get more contact, pulling from the chevalier closer, even if he couldn’t get any tighter; moving his hands around, touching every inch of skin he could, sinking his nails on his back in a kind of sweet mode. He didn’t want to say it, he didn’t wat to ask for it because, in a way, he didn’t want it to finish… but he so wanted him to do it. “I think we can go to the next step now” he finally said, with a heavy breath, into his ear.  
“Oh you think so? I thought it was me who knew you best”  
Phillipe smiled at his words, but the chevalier could see a hint of anger in his eyes, what made him hesitate about teasing the royal highness or not. He noticed a snug on his prick, what made his eyes wide, maybe too tight.   
“You definitely know what is best for me. I think” he said, in a threating tone, now no smile on his lips. He was definitely still his little impatient price, the ‘I get all that I want, and I’ll get it now’ boy he used to be. He played his cards.  
“Oh, so, we’ll have to get his royal highness what its best for him then” and he held him by his shoulders, helping him around on to his other side, backing him.  
He reached for the small bottle once again to get a few more drops onto his hand and worked on lubricating his prick, while pulling his other arm under Phillipe’s neck, to reach him closer, still holding up on one elbow. He positioned himself at the very entrance, already listening low moans in pleasure, and with a hand on the hip of the prince to hold him in place, he slowly entered, noticing his spine curling in pleasure. He could see him griping his hands on the sheets, trying to catch a breath with every inch he moved, and the sight was amazing. He left himself fall onto the bed behind him, smelling the scent of his hair and his neck, lavender and roses.   
He already knew Phillipe by heart, and sweet slowly moves was not going to get a good reaction, so he gripped hard on his hip and started to thrust hard in and out of him, getting high moans as a favourable answer. When he was sure it was not going to take him that long, problems about starting so hard so early, he moved his hand from Phillipe’s hip to his prick, imitating the motions that his hips did while pulling in and out. This last move melted him in pleasure, obligating his hips to move against the chevalier’s hand, almost making all the moves by himself. That was actually too much of what the chevalier could handle for long, and so in a few more thrust he had to hold Phillipe in place, pulling him almost into de bed to thrust harder into him, coming into maximum pleasure just a few moves further; becoming so numb in his head, not being able to listen to the high moans, now almost low screams, of Phillipe for some seconds; lost in pleasure while he came into the orgasm.   
He came down to look for him with his hands, wanting to finish off, but he found out, with pleasant surprise that he has already had finish. So he let himself fall behind him on the bed, breathing into his neck and resting his forehead on his back; resting his hand, now almost dead, on his hip.

“Definitely best way to get someone relaxed and out-minded” Monsieur said, after a few minutes of silence between heavy breaths. His voice made the chevalier come to life again, and he actually move for the first time since he had finished, getting out of Phillipe and moving a few inches back to allow him some space to move. But he took hold of his arm and pulled him back closer again; so the chevalier rested his head on his back again, with a smile on his face, holding him tight.   
“I’m so glad you decided to come”  
“I’m also glad of my decision” the blonde prince answered, almost in a whisper. But it took him not very long to fall asleep; Phillipe noticing his breath heavy behind his back. He glanced at the end of the bed and reached for a blanket, which he pulled over the both of them; still amazed at his capacity of falling asleep so quickly and so heavily.   
He lied back into position enjoying the hug, and he was almost a sleep when the door opened slowly, his eyes jumped bright open, just to find a couple servants enter the room to vivid the fire and turn off the candles; they always knew how to wait for the perfect silence to do their job, already aware of the routine.


	3. The one with the war tactics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chevalier manages to give Philippe a great idea to win in the war against William d'Orange and the plannings for battle begin. After the tactics are chosen, some men decide to throw a party incase is the last night of their lives, and the Chevalier gets to meet someone very special for his lover.

The noise of a door opening woke up the light sleep of Phillipe and he got himself on his elbow looking at the direction of the noise. The chevalier, still asleep turned and curled into his side, he glanced at him for a second and couldn’t help a smile. “Yes?” he said to the valet who had entered the doors.  
“Monsieur, his Higness Louis d’Lorraine and the Marquis d’Effiat ask for a second to talk…” he hesitated for a second, speaking almost in a whisper “I told them to wait until your awakening but they are insistent”  
Phillipe rolled his eyes “let them come in”  
The men bursted in after that sentence, waiting for no actual protocol, Louis actually already talking when walking in “Monsieur, Luxemburg has come with a great idea for… oh! For god’s sake” He cut himself when he had reached the bottom of the bed, and turned away to look at the walls with a sight.   
“Oh come on Louis, I told you he was going to be here” the marquis, who had followed him in, said “and you knew”  
“So, a great idea for?” Phillipe asked, to cut the argue, not caring at Louis attitude, the chevalier already awakening next to him, but not moving from his position.  
“For the incoming fight to the dutch, he has thought about some tactics, he said that the lack of mistresses make him brilliant” answered the marquis, with a sided smile. Phillipe thought about the idea and hesitated over his answer, glancing down for another second.  
“As we need a command from the King to start moving the troupes, which we still not have, it is not an urgent matter right now and I would like to discuss it after I get some sleep, not at the crack of dawn” he answered, as a polite dismiss; and both of the men bowed before leaving the room. Phillipe could hear the voice of Louis in an anger tone, but he could not recognise the words after the door closed and left them back alone.  
He let himself fall on the bed again, laying on his side, facing the chevalier, still with his eyes closed.  
“You are indeed a heavy sleeper” he said, and he draw a smile on his lips, still with eyes closed.  
“I was definitely not going to deal with that situation” he answered, now opening his eyes. “I love when you talk like that”  
“How?”  
“In that officer way” he paused for a second, looking for better words “with that king-of-the-world attitude”  
Phillipe rewarded him with a kiss and moved himself forwards, lurking for his arms to be wrapped around him, they stayed in a hug. “I really don’t want it to end” he said, with a sight; and he dug his face to his neck, closing his eyes, breathing into his scent. The last battle was not far ahead and if everything went the way it had to, the way back home. The glory, yes, maybe; but also the duty. His girls where at Versailles, under Liselotte command, and soon new baby to be born; this meaning they should create another one. His brother maybe looked happy to the court, but was going to be nightmares to him. Protocol, people, dinners, hunting… really the advantages where not enough.  
He opened his eyes to find his companion asleep again, with a light smile on his face, he frowned to his amazing capability of sleeping and slipped away from him, trying not to disturbed his dreams; and made himself out of the bed and into the day.

Not long later the chevalier moved his arm, still eyes closed, looking for his lover in bed, finding only cold sheets. He held himself on his shoulder, opening his eyes to find Monsieur sitting at the table, half dressed in white shirt and black breeches, his hair still crazy curled as he got out of bed, the table full of papers and maps. He walked out of bed and found his gown on it, reached up to it and pulled it over himself, getting interrupted by the prince’s voice.  
“I had them bring some of your things here” He said, eyes still on the papers on the table, absent minded, holding his head with his hand on his chin, biting his nails.   
The chevalier smiled and walked towards the table, taking a macaroon from the plate in the middle of it. He looked at all the papers spread on the table, maps of France, of the Dutch lands, Saint-Omer… and on top of all of it, the letter of the king, with fast handwritten words on it, it looked like the king had wrote it from his own hand. He looked at the prince, beautifully confused into hard thinking.  
“Any plans?” the chevalier asked him, calling his attention, who looked up at him, to see a sided smile while he took a bite of the macaroon.

Phillipe reached for the king’s letter and handled to the blonde, raising his eyebrows, looking back at the table. The other Philippe started reading in concentration, and he couldn´t help but think if it was a mistake to let him read it. But he actually needed the fabulous ideas he always had in almost any matter. He looked back at him, trying to read his mind through his blue eyes, witch where switching from the paper he was reading to the maps on the table, and he could see his mind working behind his eyes. He could have waited for the reunion with the rest of the officers to ask for his opinion, the same as he was going to listen to Luxemburg’s opinion; but he didn’t have an idea for himself, nothing at all; and he needed something to say to state his place, and he knew that whatever was running in his mind was going to be brilliant, as it always was. Was it fair to “take” his idea? Maybe not, but it was what they used to do sometimes, and love was for sharing… he needed the sharing.  
“…And?” he was getting impatient, and chevalier noticed it in his voice, he looked back at him with a rogue smile.  
“Same impatient little prince as always” he reached to kiss him, but he got no reaction, or at least that’s what Monsieur tried, keeping his mind in the answer he wanted. So he decided not to tease him anymore and looked at the maps “With this amount of men” He held the letter up, referring to the numbers the king had marked “and holding the siege on Saint-Omer long enough” he pointed to the map of Saint-Omer “we could await the Dutch over here” moved his finger to the north-east side of the territory “it will be the actual only way to get to the city, they will not be able to continue without engaging a fight, and with the outnumber… it should be easy”   
Monsieur jumped to his feet and the chevalier panicked for a second, but he was not angry at all, he held the chevalier’s face between his hands and kissed him in reward, with fierce, just to part away and call his valet and servants to get him dressed.  
The chevalier looked at him almost jumping in happiness, choosing a jacket from his trunk; he smiled at the sight. His eyes then met the other letter that was open sitting on the table, it was from Liselotte, he took it in his hand and started reading, he was quite curious about how it was going for her back in Versailles, he had gained some fond on her.   
“Philippe…” he said after reading some words. The prince made a small sound, while being dressed, in sing he was listening. “Marie is unwell” he said, with a confused voice as he hadn’t told him none of this.  
“Yes, she catch a cold on their way to Versailles” he answered, still looking at the mirror.  
“A cold?” he frowned, amazed by how cold he could be sometimes “she speaks of fever and difficult breathing…”  
“Well, I told her to wait for spring, I meant it for the good weather, but she took it by heart and she put them in a carriage when there’s still snow on the ground”  
Oh dear, this boy should make an order to his preferences, the chevalier though; but he guessed that, with a probably baby boy in the way, poor older sister Marie was not the favourite anymore, not that he knew them much. He left the letter after checking that her and the baby where fine, and got himself ready for the meeting too.

They had disposal a table at the grounds of the abbey as the spring sun had come out, so they decided to get some fresh air before the Dutch rain came back. All the officers rounded the table, filled with a big map of the territories. Blocks of colours and figures of horses, one colour for every officer and his men, where distributed along the table. All the men were commenting tactics and ideas, not jet in a formal way, waiting for the Duc D’Orléans to appear.

Both Philippes crossed the doors to the gardens, Monsieur dressed all in black with his sword hanging on his side, the chevalier, perfectly dressed in green and matching sword, two feet behind as always, but this last one got stopped at the entrance by a hand on his chest. Louis d’Lorraine was waiting for them, resting his back on the wooden door. Monsieur glanced at them, quite surprised at how alike they actually looked; and then continued walking to the table, leaving the brothers alone; he did know how bloody tedious big brothers could be.  
“Yes?” Philippe asked to his brother, while he looked at the men not far from them. Louis reached for his brother’s arm and pulled him back a bit into the door, into the shadows.  
“Did I not warn you about this when I left Paris?” Phillipe rolled his eyes. “How did you find italy? Was that not another good warning?” he had not seen his brother for a long time and the stories about him in cold dungeons or living the Italian live were not pleasant to his ears.  
“Oh please… Brother” he said, dragging his words “tell me you had nothing to do with that” he said this almost in anger, but at the bottom he really meant it.  
“I did not” Louis said, relaxing a bit “But I told you” his breath heavy, looking into his brother eyes, truly “this could bring you a good position, but it could be dangerous… please not to get caught in trouble” Philippe nodded to his brother’s words.  
“This is not for position” he tried to keep the eye contact “I told you then, and I tell you know”  
And he left him, walking decidedly his way to the table and the rest of the men.

Philippe had already started talking and rearranging the blocks around the map when the blonde brothers reached the table, the chevalier first, standing next to him; and Louis a couple feet after, circling the table to stand in front, glancing a smile to the prince. He frowned for a seconds just to smile back after and keep on talking.  
The tactics where clear, with more men on Monsieur’s troops, they should not help the engaging; and if it was as they were told by the spys, it was William himself who was coming towards the city. Every officer offered their thoughts about the times and the tactics; ideas of witch men should stand where, and what territory was better for the fight, as it was a pretty wet area.   
“The new men will be here in a day, two at it most. That should be plenty for the rest of the men’s here to recover from the siege.” The prince started saying to finish the meeting. “It will take the Dutch army at least four days to get here” He looked at the men around him. “So we shall get ready”  
With everything spoken, a servant came near to the table and said that food and drinks where ready in the salon inside. Most of the men started speaking about partying, looking for women in the city, bringing more wine, until the dates where ready. It was not surprising. A bunch of young men thrown in together in a battlefield for months, freedom from duty and bullets was pretty much needed.  
“So, what did he wanted” Philippe asked the chevalier next to him, now that the eyes where not on him anymore. The blonde one looked for his brother between the people, getting sure he was far away and not listening, and at the same time looking for the words to say.  
“Nothing relevant really” he answered, flicking his hand in the air. “We shall get some wine” He said, now turning to look at his man, with a smile on his face. “It’s already past noon…”  
“You have just got up like… twenty minutes ago” monsieur answered with disbelief.   
“Well is never early to start” he said, taking a last flip back of his hair before walking himself to the entrance. Philippe followed not far behind, but got stopped by the marquis d’effitat.  
“Great ideas” he said, bowing a bit while Philippe looked at the back of the chevalier, walking away from him. He smiled in gratitude. “It must be true what Luxemburg said, the lack of mistress make the war inspiration come” he continued “but I guess is the other way round for you two” he elbowed him on his arm and monsieur raised his eyebrows. The marquis was a good friend but he could get so annoying sometimes.  
“War tactics are not about inspiration but experience” he answered, in a low, cold voice. The marquis caught the tone and bowed again.  
“I’m sure of it”  
And Philippe walked away, entering the abbey, looking for a glass of wine to drink and a place to sit, more or less alone.

The chevalier looked around at the people in the salon, while sipping to a glass of wine and pretending to listen to Monsieur the duc of somewhere, who was telling a boring long story. He could distinguish a couple of very young men, probably sons of good family’s seeking the glory or starting a military career for their family’s name. His gaze found a familiar face, but he really didn’t know why or when he had met him; a young man, with dark curls framing his face, in silence in a group of other young men, drinking wine together next to the cards table. He frowned trying to remember where he had seen him before, he was actually rather cute, he though, quite tall and sweet features on his face, but still pretty masculine. Suddenly the boy turned his gaze to him, probably noticing himself being observed, and looked back down to the floor quickly, with a surprised face. This action intrigued the chevalier even more and he couldn’t help himself from walking towards him, leaving the group of men listening to the still long story.

When he reached the group of men they bowed in protocol.  
“Good evening” he said, with his most charming voice; he turned to the boy who had cached his eye. “Have we met before?” the rest of the group continued talking, moving away a bit. The boy, with his look still on the floor, blushed and stuttered a bit before talking.  
“Jacqes d’Artois, your Highness” he got to say, almost in a murmur.   
“What’s your problem? Look up boy!” the chevalier answered, in an amused voice, with a smile “I think we have meet before, don’t you?” the young man looked up at him, but wasn’t really capable of keeping eye contact.  
“Y… yes, your Highness” he took his hands together, to make them stop shaking “We have, your Highness”  
“It’s enough with the first time” the chevalier said, putting a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down, to show him it was chill times. “So?”  
“We… saw each other…” it looked like he couldn’t find the words to speak, and the chevalier was getting very nervous “… at His Royal Highness tent… two nights ago…”  
“Ohhhhh!” the chevalier almost screamed, and took the glass to his mouth almost drinking it all. “I see” and the boy looked back to the floor again. He was the boy who entered with the wine the first night he got to the camp. “So it’s been you who has kept my man entertained these few months?” he asked, squishing his shoulder, with a sided smile. The boy couldn’t find his words.  
“Philippe.” A low pitched voice said from his back, the chevalier turned around to find Monsieur looking in disapproval, his eyebrows raised. “Stop tormenting him” and he smiled at Jacques, who bowed, getting a buff from the chevalier.  
Philippe had seen the chevalier approach them from a distant chair, and he couldn’t help to come in the rescue when it looked like Jacques thought he was going to get killed.  
“I’m not tormenting anyone!” he answered, now getting hold of Jacques arm, who looked shocked. “I’m just going to show this young man a bit more of how we have fun” he looked at him with one of his smiles “you show him your part, I’ll show him mine” and pulled him towards the game tables. Monsieur sigh looking at them go, and smiled at the concerned look Jacques gave him, glancing back over the chevaliers shoulder, while he talked away to him. 

Philippe looked at the group of men, who had stopped talking to look at the scene, and they quickly dissemble and continued talking under his mad look. So he decided to walk himself to a card table, grabbing a glass of wine on his way there, choosing a spare place next to Antoine, who smiled when he saw Philippe sitting next to him; where he could check an eye on the chevalier reaching wine glasses to a confused Jacques. He kind of laughed at the scene and then centred himself on the cards Louis handled him.

The afternoon let through the night and the men chatted, drank and play for most of the time. Some left the room and others came along, at some point, a couple pretty women appeared, brought by a group of young soldiers. Wine and food were never missed and you could start feeling a warm atmosphere for when the night was closed.   
Philippe glanced at the chevalier from his seat, chatting with Antoine and Louis; to see him finishing another glass of wine, looking very happy and stunningly handsome, with his hand on Jacques shoulder, who almost jumped in joy when he won another game, not long embarrassed or worried, probably thanks to the wine the chevalier had been making him drink. Philippe smiled at the scene, it was quite easy to win if you had the chevalier whispering at your ear.   
The chevalier ordered their glasses full again and pulled the young man up from the table, to approach Luxemburg, taking Jacques with him. Philippe turned back to the conversation he was having.  
“I don’t think the King is fond of the Queen anymore” Louis was saying. “I don’t think we will get more brothers for little Louis”  
Philippe rolled his eyes, how was it possible that his brother appeared in every conversation. Antoine switched the conversation to talk about other pretty woman who awaited at court; but monsieur was no longer listening. He had glanced at the room again and suddenly couldn’t find the happy couple bouncing around. Luxemburg was still there tho.  
“Don’t you think, Monsieur?” Louis asked an absent Philippe, who looked at him with blank face.  
“Sorry” was all he said before leaving the table, and the two men quite confused.

He walked out of the room to look for Jacques and the chevalier, but didn’t find them in the corridor, he frowned and started looking in the rooms nearby, pretending he was taking a walk for fresh air. And obviously he found them, not that far away, in an almost dark corridor. Jacques, with his back on the wall, sniffing some kind of powder from the Chevaliers hand, who looked at the motion with evil eyes and a smile. He then notice they were being observed and turned to look at a soon in anger Philippe.  
“Dear!” Jacques also looked up surprised “Come join us!” a super happy chevalier extended his arm to him. Philippe walked towards them slowly, breathing deep.  
“I thought you were done with all this shit”   
“Oh come on, this could be our last night for ever” he said, reaching for him and pulling him closer, holding tight to him. The prince still had no reaction, looking at him in disgust. “And I didn’t bring it, it was Luxemburg who got it, somewhere” he flicked his hand around.

Philippe stared at him in the eyes, thinking of what he had said about being the last night, he glanced at the young man, who was astonished, moving his look from one Philippe to the other. His look made Monsieur smile, he was a shy guy, never much talkative at all, but a good   
conversationalist if you knew what to talk about; but the chevalier could make anyone have fun. You could see a sparkle of happiness on his eyes, his face blushed by the heat of alcohol and a sided smile on his fine lips. Philippe looked back at the blonde and tilted his face, with a side smile, the chevalier smiled back, tugged him closer and kissed him with passion, holding him tight, only separating to offer him his finger covered in the white powder. Philippe’s eyes flickered from the chevaliers eyes to his finger, he hesitated a second before opening his mouth, allowing it in and sucking on it, noticing the tickling on his tongue. The chevalier removed his finger just to give him another passionate kiss.  
“Here we go then!” he said, after separating from him and almost jumping out of the dark corridor. Philippe looked at him and raised his eyebrows, to later look at Jacques, with a smile on his face. Jacques followed after the crazy chevalier, almost skipping himself too, and Philippe made his way behind.


	4. The one with the last party before the battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party keeps on going, wine, drugs, food and women are no stop for the men and The chevalier drives Phillipe into having some fun, even trying something he would never do.

Philippe got shocked when he entered the room, he even walked back to see if he was going in the same room than before; either the drugs where fast and had made everything change, or he was not looking properly before he left the room. Antoine and Louis where sitting at the same table but now a pretty red haired girl was joining them, sitting on Louis’s lap, with her corset almost undone and her long curls failing along her shoulders. The card table looked like a battlefield, where men payed bets to the people playing, who looked ready to jump and fight with their hands if they needed.  
At other places of the room you could see groups of very chatty men joining around some glasses of wine and small silver tins, witch content Philippe didn’t know if he wanted to discover. Some other girls ran around the room with her dressed almost undone, and he could spot two brunette women having fun together, being cheered by the group of young men who was talking with Jacques before.

Monsieur rubbed his eyes and tryed to focus in getting a glass of water from somewhere; but before he could take more than two steps towards a servant somebody took his hand from his back and place a glass of wine on it. He turned around to find Antoine, with a great smile.  
“I thought you had gone to bed for a sec” He said, putting his glass up to toast. Philippe lift up his glass to his with a smile.  
“I thought your where sharing a ginger girl with Louis” he answered back, and took a sip of the glass while Antoine turned round to peak on Louis kissing the girl as if he was going to eat her.  
“Well, you know I know how to have good times with what I can get” the marquis said, moving a bit further to him “but I don’t think louis likes sharing…”  
“I would never understand these likins you have” Philippe walked away from his approach, getting himself nearer to a wall to lean on to. His head was shaking off and he was finding trouble in standing only on two legs, but it felt like flying. “It’s not like if I was someone special” he also leaned against the wall, resting his back, next to Philippe and looking to the scene in the room. “I have just learnt to live and enjoy live” he gave him a side smile. Philippe didn’t answer, but took a big drink from his glass, almost finishing it.  
“We’ll the chevalier is having fun with you little friend, isn’t him?” Philippe turned his head to look for them, but his eyes where not focusing properly.  
“He’s not my friend” he answered, deciding that looking around made him even dizzier, and looked at Antoine.  
“Oh come on Philippe, I’ve seen him go to your tent more than a couple nights” he laughed at the intentions of Monsieur to look unimpressed “I’m your tent-neighbour… not jet speak about the noise. Tents are not noise-proof” He drank from his glass after these words but almost choke himself when Philippe hit him lightly on the shoulder, making his arm shake and spill the wine on the floor. He looked at him, he was starting to get his anger face on; but he was still not speaking.  
Antoine hesitated and turned to face him, Philippe’s eyes were on the room again, but he looked back at the marquis when he noticed the approach.  
“You could have called me, you know it, yes?” no answer from a blank face prince, but his eyes talked by themselves: wonder, preoccupation, lust… “You did it once… you had me called after the win at Valenciennes”  
“I wanted to talk… to discuss…” he hesitated.  
“Liar” he walked even closer to him, and Philippe found it hard to catch a breath, he wanted to walk away but at the same time he didn’t. He moved his eyes from him to the room, nervous, looking for the man that had to ‘save’ him. Antoine noticed his eyes looking for the chevalier around the room. “But I remind you too much to him” Antoine continued speaking “you can do it if it’s the three of us” another step closer “but you can’t do it without him”  
Philippe looked back at his brown eyes and took a deep breath, looking for the words to answer; but he got saved by a bunch a blonde curls that appeared next to them like from nowhere, with Jacques behind, following with a smile.  
“Hey! You two” the chevalier said almost in a scream “Are you having fun without me, or what?”  
Antoine took a small step back and smiled and the new incomers, then looked back at Philippe. “I think that’s never going to happen” he turned back to the couple and put a hand on Jacques shoulder, who looked surprised every time anyone looked, talked o touched him. “You’ll have lots of fun, boy” he told him, before walking away.  
“What was that all about?” the chevalier asked, with an inquisitive smile on his face.  
Philippe shook his head and shrug, then, moving quickly from the uncomfortable scene he took Jacques by his shoulders. “Where we not showing this young lad about how we have fun?” And the both of them forgot about the marquis’s words, and they joined the room atmosphere. 

A couple hours later, the three of them with a bunch of other men and the girls who had joined ran out to the gardens of the Abbie. Night was deep, with no light due to the new moon, and only a few clouds dripped the ski letting the stars shine to a lovely spring night. The group jumped around the gardens, laughing and screaming around. One of the men had brought a bottle of wine that passed around, testing everyone’s mouth.  
One of the girls, with long blonde straight hair, run up to Philippe to offer him the wine, almost falling against him. He held her by her arms to help her stand on her feet, but quickly took a step back. She smiled back and bowed before offering him the bottle, she looked really young, with a couple freckles around her nose, bright red lips and blushed cheeks, perhaps due to the alcohol and other things she could have taken. Philippe raised his hand to take the bottle, and didn’t stop looking at her while taking a drink from it; he wondered, looking at the young girl, probably not older that fifteen; how her older daughter would look by now.  
A hand holding his arm and pulling him down took him out of his thoughts, he laughed and fell hard on his bum on the grass, almost falling on his back. But the hand that had put him in place also kept him sitting; and his owner pulled him close by holding the flaps of his coat, into a passionate kiss. Instinctively, driven by the numbness of the alcohol, the prince responded to the kiss, feeling the hand crawling around his neck, holding his head, giving him some shivers. Those where definitely hands he already knew and lips he had already kissed before.  
“Well that is amusing” Philippe heard the chevalier say next to him and separated from the kiss in surprise, and looking up at the blonde, who looked down with tilted face and an evil smile. Then he looked back at his companion, Jacques, who switched from one to the other, also with a smile on his face. “Great night to catch fresh air” The chevalier said, joining them on the grass while the rest of the group still jumped and played around; and he reached to his pocket. Jacques took the bottle of wine from the floor and drank from it. Philippe looked at the scenario around them, enjoying the feeling of numbness, like sitting on a cloud, he let himself fall back against his arms. He saw the blond girl again, who was spinning around on her feet, with her arms spread out; her light blue dress and her long hair danced with the light cold breeze of spring. After two or three spins she stopped, laughed to her dizziness and fell over the chevalier; who was startled, the girl still in giggles. For Philippe’s surprise she was not wearing shoes; ‘well she is clumsy’ he thought. The girl crawled towards Jacques, looking for the wine.  
“We always manage to get everyone in our game” the chevalier said, leaning a bit over monsieur’s shoulder, getting back his attention. He smiled, comforted by the contact, and he breathed deeply, to get a hint of his smell.  
“Well you already know, we do great thinks when our minds work together” Philippe answered, slowly, looking at him with a smile. The chevalier reacted leaning over him, pulling him into a kiss by putting a hand on his cheek. Philippe replied the kiss, moving his hand to his thigh, moving himself towards him. But something was different, he could notice a bitter taste and a tickling on his tongue; he opened his eyes and moved back from the kiss, frowning, looking at the chevalier’s face and switching to look at his hand, with the silver tin in it.  
“It would make you no harm” the chevalier said when he notice where he was looking “I promise. I’ll always take care of you” And he reached him for a short but passionate kiss.  
Then, the chevalier looked at the man at the other side of monsieur, who looked like he was having lots of fun with the blonde little fairy, who was sitting between his legs and playing with one of his locks of black hair.  
“Hey” Jacques lifted his look from the girl to the chevalier. “Catch a little” and he tossed the silver tin to him, who clasp it at the flight.  
“And what is this magic trick you’ve found tonight?” Philippe asked the chevalier, getting near him again; already feeling even lighter, his heartbeat rising.  
“Well… for what I’ve been told…” he spoke slowly “it helps with relaxing and develops great happiness…” his fingers walked up his vest “… and also keeps one up all night. To play cards, or…” his hand fell from Philippe’s chests to his leg “… on the bed”  
Philippe smiled and leaned forwards, ready to kiss him, when someone hit his back and he turned around to see Jacques and the blond girl thrown in a passionate kiss. Monsieur frowned and the chevalier laughed at the scene.  
“Oh well, we are not having that with us…” Philippe started to say at them, pointing with his finger to the girl.  
“Shh!” the chevalier hissed from behind, putting his hand on his arm “Why not? It could be fun”  
“Sorry?” Philippe turned back to look at him surprised, feeling almost betrayed.  
“Well I think HE…” he glanced at Jacques, still in the kiss “Has never tasted that flavour cake”  
Philippe looked at Jacques and turned back at the chevalier, not happy at all with the idea.  
“I’ll make sure she doesn’t go near you, I promise” He said, taking a hand to his chest.  
“You’re making too many promises tonight, I really hope you can fulfil them” the prince answered, buffing, still in disgust; pulling him into the kiss he was seeking for a while.

The doors of Philippe’s room swung open and the chevalier entered with Hanna, the blonde girl; spinning on her feet with her hand on top of her head, held by the chevalier’s hand, who stared at her smile with lust in his eyes. Jacques followed and Philippe closed the doors behind him. The girl hardly spoke, and when she did none of the men understood her; so they only knew her name and that, even if she looked small, fragile and young; she had tremendous energy and was very experienced indeed. She let herself fall gracefully on the carpet at the floor and Jacques followed her like a fly to the light.  
“We’ll he IS in love” the chevalier said and giggled, taking off his coat at throwing it on the floor. He turned round to Philippe, heading backwards towards the bed and making him a sing to come closer. The prince smiled and did so, also taking his coat off on his way to the bed. He took a last quick look at the couple kissing each other on the floor before climbing onto bed with the chevalier, who held himself on his knees and offered his hand to him; he took it, which helped him with the numbness and dizziness he could feel.  
“Look at what we’ve done…” Philippe said, with a sided smile “… we have thrown him through the way of sin”  
“Well that’s a whole other matter right now…” the chevalier answered pulling Philippe’s shirt out from his pants and dragged his hands under it. He looked up at him to get a kiss, he was in ager to touch his skin for so long that afternoon; since he had heard him speaking at the reunion. His hands walked up the duc’s back and pulled him closer; he separated from him for a second to pull his shirt off over his head. He got a smile back and shortly the prince’s hands where at the buttons of his pants; still so impatient, as always. He felt himself harden up under the touch of his hands and took his head to get a long passionate kiss. He also started his way at his pants and slid a hand into them without even unbuttoning them; he smiled between kisses, maybe that was the reason he was always impatient: he was so ready so soon.

Philippe also made his way to get rid of the chevalier’s shirt, tightening under the touch of his fingers, which had find their way to wonder up and down in his pants. He held onto his arm to assure not to fall and reached for another kiss, working his way on his pants buttons with only one hand, moaning into his mouth. A hand stroked his back and made a shiver come up his spine, slowly making circles on his lower back with fine soft fingers. He separated himself from the chevalier’s kiss to look back at the owner. And he jumped back to the top of the bed in surprise, with the blue eyes of the blonde nymph staring at him from the bottom; naked entirely, with her soft skin shining to the light of the flames. 

Philippe looked scared and moved himself even further towards the wall, the chevalier moved fast at took the girl, who was making her way on the bed, by the waist and pulled her, to make her focus on another thing. At the same time he urged Jacques to get on the bed and entertain the prince with a move of his hand.  
“Well you’re a naughty little girl, are you?” He said to Hanna, who was hard to keep still and was touching all around his body with her hands, with an innocent smile on her face but eyes filled with lust. She hooked her hands around his neck and reached to kiss him, but the chevalier leant back and rose his eyebrows. “Ah ah!” he chuckled “You’ll get your kisses from him” he pointed at Jacques, who was biting Philippe’s neck and working on getting him back to tone.

He took the girl from her waist and turned her around to get her out of sight for the others, sitting her on the end of the bed, leaning against the post. She giggled at the movement and looked up at the chevalier with a blink in her eyes. “Let’s see what you can do then” he took her hands and placed them on the buttons of his pants, witch where partially undone. She got the idea quickly and finished what Monsieur had started, taking his prick with her small hands and pulling it out. It took her five seconds to start liking him and he moaned at the touch of her wet tongue, leaning against the post with his hand. 

It was only a minute later that she moved away from him, who sight with his eyes closed and a smile on his face, she was actually pretty good at it. It took him a second to open his eyes and looked back and she had snaked behind his back and towards Philippe and Jacques, who had got rid of the prince pants and where kissing passionately. His eyes opened wide and he threw himself to grab her just when she was going to clutch Philippe’s hard prick with her little hands. “You little devil”, he said, holding her tightly. Jacques looked back at all the movement and Philippe frowned. She extended her arms towards Jacques, who like driven by witchcraft turned and leaned to her. She brought him into a kiss, and the chevalier let go of her and started to move back; but when he did, one of her hands pulled him back. Jacques started kissing her neck and moved his hands around her body; she was pulling at his hair with one hand and he reached for the chevaliers prick with the other one, looking at him with her bright blue eyes. He started to think she was actually an elf of a witch because something was not letting him look or go away.

Philippe was surprisingly looking at the scene from the top part of the bed, trying to decide if he liked it or not, looking from one body to the other, trying to miss the part in the middle. Hanna had reached to kiss the chevalier once more with no chance, so she had turned to kiss Jacques instead, without removing her hand from the blonde one, pumping up and down with a steady rhythm, and . The view was rather amazing, he thought, but suddenly, with only a blink of his eyes, he had the girl on top of him; he tried to move back but his back was already on the wall; he reached his hands to her shoulders to try and shock her off, but she did a big effort not to move. Only seconds after the chevalier reached to her and grabbed her back, Philippe jumped out of the bed, eyes wide open in disgust.  
“What the heck!? You didn’t learn the two first times?” The chevalier scream at her face, holding her by her shoulders. She still had a smile on her face, cute and innocent.  
“Get her out” Philippe said, in a low voice, putting a curl of his hair back in place. 

The chevalier looked at him for a second and he later took the girl off the bed with him. He grabbed her clothes from the floor and put them on her arms to later walk her to the door. On her way there, she glanced back at the bed, where Jacques was still trying to understand the situation, and she smiled coquettishly at Philippe, standing on the side of it. The chevalier opened the door and invited her out, what she did, bowing to him before leaving. He closed the door again. He took a deep breath and made his way back to the bed. “I’m sorry, really…”  
“Well that’s one off two promises you weren’t able to keep tonight” He said, looking him into the eye, and walking to the table to drink a glass of wine. He was mad. He drank the whole glass and then turned to look back at the bed. “You can go with her if you like” he told Jacques, who looked from one men to the other and then got himself of the bed and grabbed for his own clothes.  
“Your Royal Highness” he bowed at Philippe’s direction, who raised his eyebrows; he turned to the chevalier and bowed to him too “Your Highness…” and he almost run out the room.  
“Well he’s overwhelming with protocol sometimes…” the chevalier said when he had closed the door, but Philippe did no sound, he just looked at him with blank face. “Oh come on! Don’t be mad at me, you were having fun” he said, walking towards him and landing a hand on his shoulder, but Philippe moved just an inch so the hand didn’t touch him.  
“It’s bed time” he said, plain voice, and walked to the bed, pulling the blankets away and getting himself into it.  
The chevalier looked at him make his way and later he looked out the window, light was starting to fill the room and he could see sun rising in the horizon. He walked to the only window of the room and closed the shutters to bring the night back into the place.  
He made his way to the bed where Philippe pretended to be sleeping. He slid himself behind him and shut the space between them slowly, testing if he had permission. When he was sure that the prince was not going to burst in anger he moved his hand over his waist and pulled himself closer, digging his nose at his neck, smelling his scent. He stayed there for a while, pretending to try and sleep, but he noticed Philippe’s muscles tense and he could feel the heat building in his chest. He knew him so well that he couldn’t help but smile into his brown curls.  
“Do you need any help with that?” he asked into his nape.  
“With what?”  
The chevalier’s hand travelled from his chest down to hold his hard prick; how could he always know? He took a deep breath and pulled himself a bit further into him, not wanting to talk to him, as if he was still mad. His hand moved again, this time to his waist.  
“Let me do it like this” the voice at his back sad, and he turned him around, to face each other. “I want to look into your eyes” and he pulled in into a kiss.  
Philippe didn’t respond at first, but it took him seconds to melt him down, with slow movements, pulling closer to him and taking his naked body to friction with the other. He grabbed his prick again and he couldn’t help moaning into the kiss, separating from him to catch a breath and biting his lower lip. Looking into his deep blue eyes. His expert hand had already started thrusting hard on him and he had to take breaths between kisses more often that what he wanted, leaving a small scream now and then, taking his hands to his back, almost digging his nails into his skin. It didn’t take him so long to come all over the chevalier’s hand, who separated from a kiss to look in his eyes, to look at his face in his moment of maximum pleasure, to see his body curl under his power. And he smiled at the sound of pleasure and the deep breaths he took after.  
“Why such a big smile?” Philippe asked, after glancing his eyes open for a second.  
“Because I love to see you in pleasure, it makes me happy, my darling”  
Philippe smiled without opening his eyes this time. The chevalier stayed in the position, looking at his angelic face, he reached and took a lock of dark hair from his face and he noticed by his deeps breaths that he had fallen asleep. He was surprised, it was not often that he fell asleep before him. So he curled himself in position and try to sleep as well.


	5. The one with the battle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king's men and his brother get ready for the battle, tension is real and the couple are afraid of the fact that maybe one of them has to go back alone to Versailles.

Chap 5: The one with the battle.

Philippe looked down from his horse, studying the terrain; the men talked about where they should position the men to about the hill that was on their right. Monsieur looked up at the sun, that was already going down; they had slept almost all day, he couldn’t help from thinking of last night, his head still feeling a bit of numbness. Horses approaching from his back made him turn to look, the marquis d’effiat and the chevalier de Lorraine got to where they were and shared they thoughts about the terrain and the tactics.  
“I think Monsieur and his men should stay in the middle, on top of the hill, to decide the moves from a position with good view” Antoine said.  
“Good Idea, you and Lorraine should stand with him. The rest of us will divide between the other two flanks” Luxemburg answered, pointing to the sides with his arm.  
They all ride together around the place, getting to know the terrain where they had to fight, where the Dutch could hide or prepare an ambush. Each of the men exposed their ideas and tactics, but Philippe couldn’t speak much, he really didn’t had nothing to say and was agreeing with all the men; he could feel a knot at his throat.  
“Are you ok?” the chevalier asked him, pulling his white horse next to him while the others mounted on their horses after a look around in a forest nearby. Philippe looked at him but didn’t say a word.  
“We should get going” monsieur finally said, to all of them. “Sun is almost down and we should be ready before it comes out again” he moved his horse’s rains and separated from the group “get all the men ready” he said, before galloping away.  
The chevalier, with a confused look, made his own horse to move and followed right behind.  
“It’s everything ok?” the chevalier asked again when he reached Philippe, ridding into the woods surrounding the village. “It’s not the safest to ride around here now…” Philippe was making no sound and it didn’t look like he was going to answer him, the chevalier frowned. “What is it? You’re quieter than normal… If that’s even possible” he said, rising his eyebrows, making his horse keep the prince’s speed.

The chevalier’s words where like a distant sound in Philippe’s head, which was running in thoughts. Excitement for tomorrow battle, worry for his mind numbness he could still feel, if that would interfere, the pressing against his chest to think the chevalier was going to ride among them in the battle. He tilted his face and made his horse stop, he looked at the floor, and they had reached a river side, night was falling and it started to get dark.   
“I want you to stay” he said to the blonde while dismounting his horse.

The chevalier looked at the horse he was sitting on and then back at monsieur. “Where?” he asked, very confused.  
“I don’t want you in the battle field” he was giving him his back, looking at the river.  
“You can’t ask me that”  
“I order you that”  
“You can’t rule me”  
By then the chevalier had dismounted and come behind him and reached for his arm, slowly, but got held to his wrist confidently. Philippe looked over his shoulder and down to his hand, to later glance back at the water.  
“I don’t mind if I die.” He paused to catch breath. “But I can’t go back without you”  
“We’ll have to make sure we don’t die then” He did a gently pull at his arm to make him turn around. He looked into his eyes. “I came here for the same reason. To be sure I could be with you if it were to be our last moment.”  
Monsieur glanced at his feet breaking the eye contact. “I don’t know if I would be able to deal the fight if you…”  
The chevalier brought his hand to hold Philippe’s face and made him look back at him. “You will do fine. Just as you always do.” And he gave into a kiss, pulling him towards. 

The prince gave in, tasting the comprehension and love on his lips, losing his body and letting go of the air he had been holding. He let his head fall into the chevalier hand and reached his own to hold it. He moved back and inch and looked at his eyes again, remembering the words he had said and smiled. He could not love anything else more that passing the last moments of his live with him.

*

The morning of the battle Philippe was as excited as a little child on his first day of school. He could barely sleep during the night and he made everyone awake hours before the sun even though of coming out. He wanted to be there before anyone else, he and all of his men. 

The chevalier growled when the prince jumped out of bed, after being all night moving around in bed not letting him sleep at all. He got himself out of bed when Philippe was almost already dressed and made himself to a glass of wine. Monsieur took it from his hands.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked to the almost a sleep chevalier.  
“You don’t expect me to go to war bare”   
“I expect you to be completely conscious” he respond, giving the glass of wine to a servant, who took it away.

 

It took Philippe less than an hour to be on his horse, ready for battle, checking on his men, getting sure the moves where understood and ready. He ride along his lines shouting words of encouragement, with the chevalier and Antoine riding behind him. There was already a lot of light but the sun ad not come out, the morning was really cold, with clear blue skies and frost on the grass their horses stood on. 

The chevalier moved his hands under his gloves now and then, afraid they were going to freeze and he darned to his inside, he really should have had that glass of wine. But he had to admit that the views were amazing. All the men were in position, as they were told last night by the Duc d’Orleans, Luxemburg and Humiéres controlled each of the side wings, and their three stayed in the middle, on a strategic hill from where you can see almost all battled field.

After some orders here and there, they waited. They waited for what seemed hours in the cold, freezing morning, the sun even started to rise slowly at their backs; but in truth it only took minutes to see the Dutch men arrive on the horizon. Philippe smiled and tossed his hair, as if he was waiting for his date to arrive. 

He hold the reins of his horse tight, waiting for the first move of the Dutch; they went towards their left side, ‘Perfect, Luxemburg’ Philippe though. The Dutch forces moved towards their right side to arrack with all of their strength, with William riding at the front of them; the French canyons responded and Luxemburg ordered the men to defend and attack; Philippe smiled from his position and turned to look at Antoine making a sign to him, ordering to take men to reinforce their left side. The marquis marched and Philippe looked back at the battlefield, he smiled and a voice behind him said what he was thinking.  
“They’re exposing their left side” The chevalier said with a calmed and loud voice, over the sound of the canyons and the fighting.  
“Humiéres should attack” Louvois added too.

Philippe pulled the reins of his horse and rode to his right, just close enough to Humiéres to see him, he unveiled his sword and held it in the air so the soldiers could see and then he pointed with it to the Dutch army. The soldiers charged, Humiéres in front of them, against the left flank, already wakened by the loss of men. Philippe rode with them, veiled his sword and took his carabiner out, shooting against the horse of an opponent, making him fall. 

He moved his own horse fast and turned around to look at the hill. The rest of his men, along with the chevalier and Louvois where defending their position to the Dutch, but the soldiers at the centre looked overwhelmed. Philippe made his way up the hill, avoiding to enter in a fight and zigzagging between men and horses on the floor. When he was almost at the top a black horse came into his way, a Dutchman with a fusil on his hand, he fired and Philippe was able to dodge it by centimetres, his heartbeat run faster and he reached for his sword again, he urged his horse forward and attacked. After some struggle, and a wound on his arm, Philippe’s sword cut the men’s throat and the horse ran away with the men’s body still on top.

Philippe took a deep breath and continued his way to the centre of his army, when he got there he lead the way and the canyons fired. Men followed him with a new confidence into battle, and he beat a few men in battle, letting adrenaline take over him. After taking another men down from his horse he looked around the battlefield: horses were riding all around, with and without soldiers on them, men with swords fought to others with rifles and everything went down to blue or orange coats. But he was looking for something more special, he was unconsciously looking for a hint of blonde hair.  
“Your highness, beware!” a solider screamed to him. He had stop still for too long, his eyes wide and he turned around to the voice, not knowing what he was looking for really but knowing that danger was coming. He had ride too near the Dutch main lines, getting himself into shot of the steady rifles, and had stopped for long, converting himself into a perfect aim. The prince of France standing still in the eye of the shooters.

He heard the rifles shooting at the same moment he tug on the reins of his horse, turning the animal around. His heart was beating fast, his ears numbed and noise suddenly disappeared, all he could think about was how far away he was from the line and how much it would take to the bullets to hit him, if it would be enough to move, to run away. But as his horse started to move it got hit at his neck, falling over. Philippe screamed and held himself tighter to the reins, as that was going to make the horse keep going. A second bullet flew towards him, this time he could hear it coming, or at least that is what he thought when the force hit him on his chest. He lost his breath and was pulled off the dying horse, falling backwards on the floor. Suddenly his mind numbed and he could only see shadows; he made an effort to try and move, but he couldn’t even catch a breath, he let go.

 

“Monsieur!” Philippe heard a scream from what seemed far away. “He’s here! The prince is here”  
“Is he alive?!” another voice screamed, this one was more familiar to him.   
Someone shook his body and he breathe deeply, noticing he had not been breathing properly.  
“His breathing sir, he’s alive” the first voice said.  
“Bring a doctor!” the second voice, now cleared, Philippe knew it.

He made what seemed to be the biggest effort ever to open his eyes, seeing only shadows to then start to see clearly. He saw Louis d’Lorraine smile at him and he tried to get himself up.  
“Don’t” Louis said to him, but Philippe didn’t want to listed and stood up. He felt so much better now he was breathing.  
He held his hands up to his chest and he noticed a hollow on his armour, just at his chest. But his thoughts were faster, and he looked around. The battlefield looked horrible, full of men, blood and horses on the grass, sun was shining above them.  
“We have won, your Highness” a voice told him.   
He looked to the group of men that walked around looking for men who was wounded but still alive. He counted: Louvois, Humiéres, Luxemburg, Effiat… he panicked, looked around, and walked a few steps, still feeling numb and almost falling from his feet. He then turned around back to Louis.

“Where is he!?” he screamed to him, full of anger and panic. Louis could not respond “Where’s Philippe?!”

A hand held him by his shoulders and a calm and soft voice spoke to him “We have not found him…”  
Philippe looked at him, Antoine was looking at the floor, not being able to keep eye contact. Monsieur shook the marquis hand off him and started walking around the battlefield. That didn’t mean he was dead, if they hadn’t found him, there was still a chance. He started to turn dead men around, in a panic.  
“Monsieur, you should rest” Louis said from behind, but Philippe didn’t listen, his heart was rising faster and breathing was difficult again.

After a minute Antoine, Louis and the rest followed him in the search. Philippe panicked every time he saw a blonde head stuck to a dead body, and he felt like born again when he turned around to a stranger. Sun was almost down again and it was the third time Philippe wanted to go over the whole battlefield again; Antoine tried to make him go back, to urge him to rest, to convince him that they could let other men look; but Philippe refuse, it was him who had to find him. He stopped from his running to take a breath and he looked around, starting to wonder if he was even there. 

And he saw, he saw the grey horse he was riding, lying dead on the ground, and his heart turned in his chest. He ran jumping over the men on the ground and reached the horse, hoping to see the chevalier somewhere around. And he saw him, next to the dead horse laying on his side, his blonde hair all over his face, not moving. Philippe threw himself over the horse in a panic and turned the chevalier around.  
“Philippe!” he screamed, and shook him from his shoulders. “Philippe!” he screamed again, and his eyes widen in terror.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I have more chapters and more in my head, so... let me know if you want to read more or any mistakes or changed you think I could do. I love constructive criticism, so go for it :D


End file.
